


Unmasked Drift x Reader

by RoseEllia



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Fingering, Fortnite (Drift), Fucking, Hes a little cutie, Light Spanking, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, XReader, f/m - Freeform, im not even sorry, just because, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEllia/pseuds/RoseEllia
Summary: 'Another thing you'd grown familiar with was seeing that damn mask, and you couldn't help but wonder just what was underneath it...His lips...You wondered what they looked like, how they'd feel...'While everyone is busy getting Drift his layers, you're left wondering what's underneath.





	Unmasked Drift x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I initially wrote this for a friend, but after a little search around I realised there is nowhere near enough Drifty love! 
> 
> So... I thought I’d share.
> 
> There isn’t really a plot, (for now... Maybe?) However, there is some hot Drift smut action... Because, why not? He’s a little hottie and well, we deserve it.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

You stared up at Drifts hazel eyes, getting lost in them as they glazed over. "Drift, l..." You began, not really knowing where you were going with the conversation. He was standing in the doorway to your apartment, about to leave, but you were trying to think of a way to get him to stay, just for a little longer. 

You'd been training together in the mornings which then turned into hanging out for the rest of the day, it had been this way for a week now and the more time you spent with him, the more time you _wanted_ to spend with him. 

You thought he was cute from the moment you laid eyes on him, but his personality was the icing on the cake. He was funny, kinda dorky, and made you laugh the whole time you were meant to be training. His kindness blew you away just as much as his skill when it came to handling the different guns and fighting. Your job was to train the newbies and then move them on, Drift had already surpassed all the expectations you'd set, but you didn't let on how good he actually was. You wanted to keep him as long as you could.

"I... um, I..." You trailed off as your brain decided to run away at the exact moment you needed it, leaving you scrambling around trying to think of an excuse to get him to stay.

"What?" He laughed softly, you could tell he was smiling under his half mask as his eyes creased up a little, something you'd become accustomed to over the week. 

Another thing you'd grown familiar with was seeing that damn mask, and you couldn't help but wonder just what was underneath it. 

_His lips..._

You wondered what they looked like, how they'd feel... 

"Y/n! What is it?" He laughed again holding out his arms.

_Damnit. ___

____

You found yourself drifting into thoughts like these more and more often as the days went by. You'd spent so much time with him, yet he'd never taken it off. 

"Sorry. I just..." You figured now was as good a time as any. "Do you ever take that damn mask off?" You blurted the question out as you fumbled nervously with your pocket.

Drift frowned slightly before laughing softly, taking a step towards you and back into your apartment. _"Really?!" _He looked at you perplexed as to why the question took so much asking. "Okay... Sometimes. Only really for one thing though..." He scratched the back of his neck as he answered, before tilting his face to look at you with one eyebrow raised.__

____

____

His large frame standing tall before you, you couldn't help check him out, his muscles bulging at every opportunity.

You weren't sure if it was him or you that had taken the extra steps that closed the gap between you both, but suddenly the air became thick with tension as your eyes locked. 

"Kissing?" Your voice was almost a whisper as Drift kicked the door closed, never taking his eyes from yours.

"Um... Dinner." He replied with a shrug looking sheepishly to the side, "Y'know, eating, drinking..." He trailed off cheekily leaving you stewing in your embarrassment. 

_Oh God... ___

____

____

If there was any way the ground could just open up right now and swallow you, you'd welcome it. You'd welcome it with open arms.

You heard a snigger from behind the black mask as Drift looked you up and down, a mischievous glint made his hazel eyes sparkle more than usual. "Kissing?"

Now you really were speechless. You let out a nervous laugh, while you were good at reading him on the battlefield, he was impossible to read emotionally. You didn't even know if he liked you in that way.

"Is that an offer?" His voice seemed a little deeper than usual, his eyes squinted slightly.

"It's... Um, well..."

_Oh for fucks sake girl! Yes. Yes it is _.__

____

____

"You've been thinking about kissing me?" He questioned moving forwards and hooking a finger through your belt buckle and bringing you closer to him. You placed your hands on his chest, shocked by his sudden movement but also taking your time to really savor the moment, his muscles were rigid under your soft fingertips, his heart beating away in a slow steady rhythm. Unlike your own.

You inhaled deeply trying to regain control of your heart rate, he smelled just as good as he looked, his cologne a mixture of deep spices over a balmy, woody base. 

Placing both of his hands on your hips, he snapped you back to the present. Running a finger softly over the mask you whispered up to him, "Show me." 

Drift let out a breath he'd been holding, taking your hands in his, he switched positions and walked you backwards until you hit the the door. Pinning your hands up at either side of you, your fingers entwined, he began placing light kisses, from your ear down along your neck. Even through the mask you could feel his breath, hot against your skin as your own breathing became heavier and your back arched away from the door.

When he'd kissed his way back up the other side of your neck, he finally pulled back and took you in, his eyes were darker than usual, the golden hues now replaced by a deep amber. Finally he brought his covered mouth to yours, you could feel the outline of his lips through the fabric as you softly returned the gesture.

He pulled away slightly, letting go of your hands, you opened your mouth to say something but Drift stopped you by placing a finger on your lips. Keeping one hand on you, he moved his other hand to the mask covering his mouth, unhooking one side, you bit your own lip in anticipation. He left you hanging for a little while, performing some weird kind of striptease before unhooking the other side, he held the mask over his mouth leaving you desperate under his fingertip that was still on your lips. 

You let out a whine in frustration, Drift knew exactly what he was doing, and all it did was turn you on even more, the teasing was a delicious kind of torture. Finally moving from your mouth he stroked slowly down your face, tucking your hair behind your ear, he studied your features. You focused your eyes to his chest, rising and falling in time with yours. 

You couldn't take this anymore, you needed him, you needed to feel him, to taste him.

Reaching up, you placed your hand on his arm that was holding the mask, pulling gently. For a few seconds nothing happened as Drift tensed his muscle not allowing you to move him before the telltale creases appeared and his cheeks lifted.

"Show me." You demanded barely recognising your own voice as you repeated yourself, overcome with a lust and passion you'd never experienced before.

Drift complied this time and dropped the mask to the floor, exposing his full face for the first time. 

You found yourself biting down on your bottom lip again as he smiled at you. Two plump, rose colored lips stretched into a grin, flashing you a million dollar smile, his teeth bright white and perfectly formed. He was fucking _gorgeous _.__

____

____

Beautiful, in fact. 

The only thing stopping you from staring at him longer was your desire to feel him. You both moved at the same time, you hooking your hands behind his neck to pull him closer as he stepped to you, pushing you back against the door, this time with a little more force as his desire took over. With one hand in your hair, the other around your waist, he crashed his lips against yours. The kiss was hot, ferocious and passion fuelled that was deepening by the second. Twisting his hand in your hair slightly, you allowed his tongue the dominance he was seeking while letting out a soft moan. 

Suddenly, his hands were at the back of your thighs as he lifted you effortlessly, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he pinned you to the door. Running your hands through his mohawk his kisses left your lips and trailed down your chin to your neck causing you to roll you hips against him. Closing your eyes, your back arched as you revelled in the feeling of him kissing and sucking at your neck while his hands began exploring your body. Every single touch seemed to ignite a part of you that you didn't know existed. 

You could feel him toying with the hem of your tshirt, looking down at him you nodded, granting him the permission he was seeking. Holding you against the door with just his hips, you raised your arms as he removed the clothing in a swift motion, he didn't waste anytime with your bra either as he expertly snapped the hook behind you before ripping it from your body. Within seconds, both hands were roughly massaging your breasts and his mouth accompanying them as he kissed, bit and sucked his way to your left nipple. The sensation caused you to gasp loudly as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud, before he sucked hard then reverted back to flicking. Your breathing was becoming more erratic the longer this went on and your movement against his hips became more of a desperate need.

"Drift... please." You whimpered, unable to take anymore, you needed to feel him, now.

He looked up as he moved to the other nipple, trailing his tongue from one breast to the other, "Say it." He breathed into the soft, delicate skin.

"Drift. Please... _fuck me _." You panted as one of his hands slid down your body, cupping your ass as he lowered you to the floor. The words seemingly doing the trick as he simultaneously bit down hard on your nipple in his mouth, while his free hand found its way between your legs, caressing you lightly over the fabric of your denim shorts causing you to moan again, a little louder this time.__

____

____

He finally pulled away from you, his breathing fast and heavy as he stepped out of his high top sneakers and began taking off the fingerless gloves he always wore. All the time never taking his eyes from yours. 

Instinctively, you pulled at the zipper at the neck of his sleeveless top before pulling it up and over his head. His body was a fucking dream, each and every muscle perfectly defined under smooth, tanned skin. 

He pulled you against him, your naked chest pressed on his as he kissed you again, the skin on skin contact feeling amazing. He turned you before walking you backwards, all the time never breaking the kiss. You felt your ass hit something hard causing you open your eyes, you'd completely lost your bearings as you got lost in Drift, your tongue and hands exploring every inch of his upper body. 

Realising you were at the kitchen table you began to tell Drift that the bedroom was to the right but he had other ideas as he pushed you back on to the wood, laying you flat. His lips found yours again as he slid your shorts down your legs. He finally pulled away to remove them fully, leaving you laying there in nothing but your lacy panties. The material completely soaked by now as your pussy was desperate for some attention.

Drift moved between your legs, hooking an arm under each before pulling you to the edge of the table. He looked down wickedly at your writhing hips, licking his lips as he ran a finger over the top of the fabric, from your entrance up and over your clit. 

Moving away completely he went to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair causing you to frown in his direction. He laughed softly as he walked back around the table, setting the chair down between your legs. 

_"I take it off for eating, remember?"_

____

____

His voice was like pure velvet and his words were enough to send you close to the edge right then as you moaned at the promise of what was coming next, you'd already experienced that mouth on your nipples so you knew that this was gonna be mind blowing.

Drift leaned over you, kissing your lips softly before moving down to your neck, his fingers again tracing over the lace of your panties before this time finally dipping inside them. "Fuck... You're so fucking wet." He growled into your neck, as he slipped a finger inside you. You could muster nothing more than a whimper as he began to move his hand back and forth before adding another finger. You watched as he looked down, moving your panties to the side with one hand, the other one he continued to stroke your inside walls in an upwards motion while circling your clit with his thumb. 

He began building the pressure before pulling away at a crucial moment, you could feel your walls tightening around him as the pleasure completely took over your body. He leaned back in for a kiss, this time bringing his hand between your mouths, his fingers glistening with your juices. He licked up one side of his fingers and you the other, tasting your own sweetness from him only turned you on even further as he let out a moan into your mouth as your lips met. 

By now, you were desperate to feel his lips somewhere other than your face and he knew it as he smiled down at you. Sitting down at the chair he seemed a million miles away from you as you laid back on the table, arms above your head. 

The feeling was a fleeting one, as his hands were soon back on you, finally pulling the lace underwear down your legs and discarding it to the floor. You heard him exhale sharply as he looked you over, completely naked and wanting laid out in front of him. 

He hooked both of his arms under your legs, kissing the inside of each thigh hungrily before pushing your legs apart a little wider. The second his lips hit your clit it caused you to cry out in pleasure as you finally got the touch you'd been craving and it wasn't long before he'd worked out what kind of rhythm gets you off as he payed attention to every moan and gasp that left your mouth. 

Soon each wave of pleasure began rolling into the next as you felt your orgasm building, forming in the pit of your stomach you were desperate to find your release. "Drift... I'm gonna come..." You panted as you lifted yourself up on your elbows, watching him at work sucking on your clit. 

It really was a sight to behold, the whole thing was just so fucking damn _hot _.__

____

____

Drift quickly glanced up at you, you already missed his mouth but the way he began to move his fingers inside you made you feel something else entirely. Beginning slowly at first, he repeatedly hit the same spot over and over before increasing the pace until you could no longer take it.

"Drift!" You almost screamed his name as your climax began building ferociously.

"That's it baby, come for me." His voice was a growl as he returned his mouth back to your clit sending you over the edge and into the oblivion that was the most mind blowing orgasm you'd ever had. You gripped the wood of the table as you rode wave after wave of pleasure calling out Drifts name over and over as he coaxed every last bit of your orgasm out of you. 

It was a minute before you could get yourself together enough to even try and speak as you lay panting on the table, Drift was still paying attention to your body in the form of a series of soft kisses, from your the inside of your lower leg all the way up to your mouth. His large body was above you as he leaned his arms at either side of your head. You reached up to his face kissing him roughly, his mouth was hot and wet and you could taste your sweetness in the kiss. 

"You okay?" He asked with a huge grin as you both broke away, desperate to catch your breath. 

"I think so." You replied with a soft laugh, Drift pulled you into a sitting position holding you tightly against his body, his strong arms enveloping you as he smoothed down your hair. "That was fucking amazing." You breathed kissing him again, the minute your lips locked you could feel the sensations beginning to stir inside of you again. What just happened was amazing but you needed more, you needed all of him. Deepening your kiss, you ran your hands down his body, one hand beginning to undo the button on his black pants, the other running over his already hard cock. 

You quickly shed Drift of his remaining clothing before pushing him back to the dining chair "Sit." You demanded lowering yourself from the table. He quickly obeyed, stepping out of his pants, leaving you standing there grinning at the sight before you, he was so fucking hot. Literally everything about him. His body was out of this world, those eyes, the way he smiled at you... Everything. But what struck you the most was his confidence, the way he sat on the chair, leaning back slightly, legs apart and a huge smirk across his face waiting for your next move.

You pouted slightly as you raked your eyes over his body, several times, making sure you remembered every detail. Your lips finally parted when you focused properly on his dick. Now fully erect, you were impressed by his thick length and couldn't wait to see how he felt inside you. You had a little something in mind first though.

"I'm all yours, baby." Drift growled raising both hands beside him.

Moving in front of him in the space between his legs, you softly ran a hand up the length of his shaft causing him to hiss at your featherlight touch, his cock twitching as you did it again. Kissing down his body, you took your precious time, stroking him slowly before finally dropping to your knees. You began by kissing the tip of his dick softly before licking down to the base and back up again, earning a drawn out groan from Drift as he watched you intently. 

You began to pump him as you took him into your mouth earning another moan of approval. It wasn't long before you picked up the pace a little, Drifts hands roughly in your hair with his little grunts of pleasure spurring you on. Every now and then he'd buck his hips slightly upwards, you decided to take him in even further, using your hands to pay attention to his balls. Your eyes began to stream as you desperately ignored your gag reflex, activated by his dick hitting the back of your throat, but you didn't care, all that mattered was his pleasure.

"Fuck... Baby..." The words rolled off his tongue as he held you in place for a second, before pulling your head up. "I'm not gonna last two fucking minutes if you keep that up." He laughed as you licked the salty little bead of precum from his tip earning another groan.

You smiled up at him as he leaned down, your lips meeting again as he pulled you up and closer to him. You straddled him on the chair, his hand finding its way to your dripping centre. "Wow..." He breathed into your mouth as he slowly teased you with his fingers. "Does sucking my dick make you wet, baby girl."

"It makes me want you, _right now _, Drift." You moaned back, placing your hands on his shoulders and looking him straight in those beautiful hazel eyes.__

____

_"Then what are you waiting for..." ___

____

____

You instantly moved your hips closer as he lined his cock up at your entrance, slowly moving it up and down your clit, providing you with yet another form of pleasure as he lubed himself up. Your heart was pounding with anticipation as you kissed him roughly before pulling back to look at him as you slowly lowered yourself down onto him. 

It was hard to fight the temptation to just go at it, but you wanted to remember this feeling. You both gasped in unison as he entered you fully, his cock stretching your inner walls you began to move your hips slowly as your body began to accommodate him. Drift was patient with you as you adjusted to his size, paying attention to your breasts again as he sucked his way to each nipple, one hand massaging you, the other he held tightly against your ass as you began to rock your hips a little faster.

"Baby... You feel better than I could ever have imagined..." There was something about the way he growled the words into your chest as he closed his eyes letting out a loud groan. Wrapping your arms around him, you held him there as you continued your pace, savoring the skin on skin contact as you began to feel the familiar knot forming in your stomach. 

Your positioning on the chair was perfect as you rolled your hips, your clit wasn't missing out either as with each movement you created enough friction to really stimulate that too. You were in heaven. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over you as your breathing became more erratic and your moans became louder and less coherent. 

Drift was quick to realise you were close, your walls tightened around him as you selfishly fucked him, grabbing a fist full of your hair he held you tightly as he began thrusting upwards, meeting your movements and finding the perfect rhythm. 

"That's it baby... Come again for me. Now." He demanded as you began to moan out his name. His words sent you over the edge and to the peak of your pleasure as one final thrust sent your orgasm rippling through your entire body, hitting you just as hard as the first. 

********

********

********

You collapsed against him as your pussy contracted around him, the feeling was indescribable as he held you tightly while you rode out the waves of pleasure. 

You'd barely had any time to recover before he started moving again, much more slowly now but still enough to evoke some serious aftershocks inside you. "Wow..." You breathed as you linked your fingers together around the back of his neck while finally meeting his gaze, a coy little smile stretched across your mouth.

Drift looked at you for a second before flashing you a grin, "I'm not done with you yet, baby girl." His words made you bite down on your lip again as he stood up with you, hooking his strong arms underneath your legs he began to make his way to the bedroom, but not before stopping to slam you against the wall and begin fucking you with the same ferocity as before.

"Fuck... Drift!" You yelled out as you desperately tried to steady yourself, noticing that you were in full view of the window. "Drift... Someone might see." 

Someone would _definitely _see if they happened to look this way.__

____

____

He glanced over his shoulder and immediately stopped all movement. You instantly regretted pointing it out, even more so when he pulled out of you and put your feet back against the wood floor. You were about to walk towards the bedroom, eager to carry on what he'd just began to stir up inside you when he pulled you back by your arm, "And if they do... Let's give 'em something to watch." He slammed his lips against yours pinning you back against the wall, before moving his kisses down your neck, down your breasts, stomach... 

He got on his knees in front of you, seeing him in that position almost made you come there and then but you quickly realised what he was about to do, parting your slightly shaking legs for him.

"Good girl," He growled, hooking one leg over his shoulder before getting to work with his mouth once again. You could see the reflection in the window and somehow that only turned you on more as you grasped a handful of his dirty blonde hair and bucked your hips against his face. Once he slipped a couple of fingers into the mix there was no holding back and you were quickly coming hard against his mouth while crying out his name as your juices began running down your leg. 

"Damn...." He grinned up at you cheekily as you lay pressed against the wall panting, trying your best to stay upright. Thankfully Drift noticed this and picked you up again, throwing you over his shoulder and making his way to the bedroom, but not before giving your ass a sharp slap forcing a slight whimper from your mouth, or a moan, you weren't sure... You liked it though, and Drift noted it as he gave a light chuckle while massaging the sting away.

Once into your bedroom he set you down onto your bed, standing at the bottom watching you. This gave you a chance to really take him in. His naked form was even better than you had pictured in your mind. Every single thing about him was just perfect, even down to the scattering of bruises he'd received in battle and the small scar on his abdomen. 

"Like what you see?" He asked cheekily. His dorky adorableness was something that drew you to him instantly, but this side to Drift was a whole new surprise and you couldn't get enough. You literally had the best of both worlds with him.

"I haven't decided yet." You replied, propping yourself up onto your elbows. "Turn around." You mimicked the movement with your finger. Drift shot you a grin before turning a 360 and revealing his broad, muscular shoulders and back, you followed his spine down the cutest butt you'd ever seen. 

_Knew it _.__

____

____

Working your way up from his feet to his head you checked him out unashamedly, his dominating form yet again sending shivers down your spine as he did the same to you. You decided to put on a little show for him as he leaned against the wall facing you. 

Running a hand down your body, you locked eyes with him as you slowly parted your legs, moving straight to your aching centre. Despite coming three times already, you found it a little difficult to understand how you were so desperate for more. You began to move your fingers in slow circles over your clit, using your other hand you grabbed your breast. 

Drifts eyes burned into you as you laid there in front of him, "You like that, baby?" He questioned softly as he ran a hand down his cock. 

"Ummmm..." Was all you could manage as the sight of him turned you on even more. 

"Do you fuck yourself when you think of me?" His voice was like velvet as he stepped a little closer to you, still pumping his dick slowly.

"Y-yeah..." You breathed, recalling a couple of nights before when you were in this exact position... Only, without Drift. 

He wasn't in the room physically. Mentally was a different story.

He let out a grunt as he smirked at your revelation. Anyone else and you probably wouldn't be admitting to a guy you'd masturbated over him, but with Drift you felt completely at ease. 

You _wanted him to know _.__

____

____

And you'd hoped he'd done the same too. There was something about the look in his eye that told you it was a mutual thing. "Show me." His expression darkened as he went back to his previous position standing with his back against the wall, one foot pressed against it. 

You obliged immediately, slipping a finger, then another inside you, getting straight to work on the spot that sent you wild. "Drift..." You moaned, closing your eyes and leaning back. "Oh... fuck..."  
You'd underestimated how hot you'd find it fucking yourself in front of him. You could feel your orgasm beginning to build but Drifts hand on yours, pulling it away from yourself, cruelly snatched you away. 

"No. That belongs to me." He leaned in to kiss you, it was a rough kiss full of heat and passion. Using his arm he'd slipped under you to hold you, he flipped you over onto your stomach. "Can I take it like this?"

You replied by getting up on your knees, your ass up in the air and your head flat to the bed. "Take it, baby." You challenged, looking back at Drift as a wicked smile crept across his beautiful face. He stepped up behind you, lining himself up before reaching up to the base of your neck and running both hands slowly down your spine. When he reached the bottom, he gripped your hips tightly before thrusting into you, causing you to inhale sharply, the new position and the size of his cock combining to give you another new sensation of pleasure. 

Drift began to move his hips slowly, every single inch of him felt better than the last and it wasn't long until you were pushing back against him needily. "Greedy girl." He moaned as he held you still before slapping his hand against your ass, just like he did before. This time it was a moan that left your mouth, no doubt about it. He softly ran his fingers over where he'd just slapped, soothing away the sting. 

But you missed it. 

Bucking back against him, your eyes met his over your shoulder. "Harder." 

He immediately obliged and brought his hand down on you, this time much faster and with a loud smack as his skin connected with you. The pain radiating from the sharp sting only served to intensify the feeling of his cock sliding slowly in your pussy.

Your reaction caused him to pick up his pace a little forcing his name from your lips. Continuing to build the feeling that was becoming so familiar to you he carried on at a faster pace before stopping completely and sliding back into you so slowly it was almost unbearable. He repeated this a few times, knowing exactly when you were on the brink of an orgasm and cruelly denying you until you were practically begging him. 

"Please... Drift..." You whined the words into the sheets below you as wriggled your own hips to try and get him to move again. 

Thankfully he did, causing you to push back even more, meeting his thrusts each time, the pace very quickly increasing in speed as he pounded into you. "That's it baby, fuck me back." Drifts words and the look on his face as he began to get lost in his own pleasure were enough send you right over the edge again.

"Come with me, Drift." You cried out breathlessly as he continued fucking you, the sound of your skin meeting over and over complimenting every other sound in the room.

"Not yet baby." He growled through gritted teeth, but it was too late for you as you closed your eyes and exploded around him, lost in wave after wave of pleasure. 

Your legs gave way as you found your release, so Drift again held you close to him as your body jolted from the intensity of your climax. 

Laying you both down on the bed, with his dick still inside you, he held you tightly from behind, his strong arms wrapped around you. He planted small kisses on your neck as your moans and screams faded into small whimpers as you came down from the high he'd just taken you to. 

"Oh my God... Drift." You breathed, reaching up to the back of his head and pulling him down to your lips. "Sorry..." You laughed against him, "But seriously, how the fuck have you lasted so long."

"Some of us have self control." He laughed as you shook your head. 

"That just sounds like a challenge to me." You whispered as you began rocking your hips against him. He ducked under your arm and began trailing little kisses down your body, taking your nipple into his mouth, you revelled in the feeling, there wasn't an inch of your body that this guy hadn't explored and you loved how he remembered every little thing that got a reaction out of you. Hooking his arm under your legs, he pulled your knees up and manoeuvred himself so that he was now between your legs, an elbow either side of you and his lips once again against yours. Just been under Drifts body was enough to begin stirring up those feelings inside you again as you reached up to his face, you held him between your hands and looked deep into his eyes, it was as if you had to check this was real. 

"I wanna see you when I come." His hazel eyes bore into yours as he moved a hair from your face. 

His words again throwing more gasoline onto the fire that was beginning to rage inside you. "I'm right here, baby." You whispered back as you both simultaneously began to rock your hips. 

Drift was holding back a little, being careful with your body after the intensity of your last climax. You pulled him closer with one hand on his lower back, the other you reached and hooked onto his shoulder.  
"I can take it." You breathed into his ear, giving him the okay to go a little faster, you wanted him to come just as hard as you had so many times already. He slammed his lips on yours as he slid one arm underneath you, the other he used to steady himself as you both began picking up the pace. Watching his facial expressions as he got lost in you sent you ever closer to another orgasm.

"Y/n..." He breathed as he closed his eyes, he was close as his thrusts had become less controlled, you reached down to your clit, desperate to find your release together. 

"Drift..." You called out, your voice twisted in pleasure as the feeling in your core built and built.

His eyes snapped open as his breathing became more desperate and his moans became louder and his words less coherent. He gripped you tightly as you both found the perfect rhythm again "Y/n, baby..." 

You reached up to his face holding him between your hands, meeting his gaze. Both of your faces conveying a look of pure and complete pleasure.

"Now." You whispered as one final thrust sent you both over the edge, both of you moaning out in unison as you simultaneously hit the peak of your orgasms. Your pussy tightening and contracting around him, milking every last drop of cum from his dick as you held each other tightly. 

"Fuck..." Drift finally breathed, placing his forehead against yours, both of your bodies damp with sweat from the exertion and your chests rising and falling dramatically as you tried to regain control of your breathing. 

You stayed like this for a while, basking in your post orgasmic bliss, Drifts body heavy on top of you, but in a comforting way. You kissed softly as aftershocks from your orgasm jolted through your body.

Drift finally pulled out of you, laying down beside you, propped up on one elbow, a cheeky grin stretching across his face. Turning to him you matched his expression. "You should take the mask off more often." You reached up and placed your hand on his clean shaven jaw.

"Is that a request?" He fired back laughing lightly taking your hand and placing his soft lips against it before holding it against his chest. You could feel his heart thumping away under your touch, almost back to a resting beat.

"It's an... offer." You shrugged, "You know... Like, come around and have, um, dinner?" You laughed referencing his joke earlier. 

"And here's me thinking you just wanted to kiss me." 

He returned playfully.

"Is _that _a request?" You questioned back. Drift replied by pressing his lips to yours kissing you passionately, his tongue caressing yours, answering the question.__

____

____

"Come on," Drift finally broke off the kiss and sat up, pulling you with him. He led you to the bathroom, turning on the shower before pulling you in with him. "Let's get cleaned up." He turned to the soap, lathered up his hands and began to massage the bubbles into your shoulders as he stood behind you.

"Then, maybe we can have dinner..." He whispered into your ear as he worked his way down to your breasts. You smiled as you melted into his touch, "I'm starving, baby."

You only hoped Drifts hunger was the same as yours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read to this point, first and foremost, thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Should I create a part 2? Shower scene? I have a few ideas floating around for a story... Let me know!
> 
> Rosie x
> 
> Edit: I did set out with the intention of this just been a one shot, but I’ve been working on a little more. I just can’t get enough of the cutie! Chapter 2 will be added soon :)


End file.
